


Spoiled

by hyunchanee_exo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:51:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyunchanee_exo/pseuds/hyunchanee_exo
Summary: Baekhyun is the CEO of an entertainment company who likes to spoil Chanyeol with gifts and dates while in turn, Chanyeol spoils him in bed.





	Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm sorry bc the summary doesn't actually have a lot to do with the plot bc the plot is angsty romance and it's just an excuse to write cute smut so yeah I still hope you enjoy hehehehe please expect some errors and I'm sorry for that. Anyway, pls enjoy!

Byun Baekhyun is known to be the gentle, good-looking young CEO behind one of the music industry's top agencies. He treats his artists well, lets them fluorish but at the same time maintains a lose leash on them. So far, it has maintained him, the artists and the agency itself at the top peak…

…until now.

The 24-year-old man's pretty face is now hardened and stern as he glares down intimidatingly at the artists involved in the scandal that has made everything plummet down - their image, their sales, their market value -  _everything_  that has kept the company floating. He has his arms crossed over his chest, lips tightly pursed as he carefully measured every word that he was about to spill.

"Taeyeon, you are one of the brightest gems of BBH Entertainment," Baekhyun finally says, his voice low that has the artists bowing their heads even more. "Besides that, you are also the one closest to my heart since we practically grew up and trained together under my father's supervision."

The CEO shifts his eyes next to the other artist. "Tiffany, you are very precious to me and the company with your popularity, influence, talent and your outstanding skills in handling the stage. You're the frontliner in driving the company to the peak of fame and popularity."

Silence engulfs them once more as Baekhyun again measures the weight of the words he is about to say next. He opens his mouth then lets them roll out of his tongue:

"But why would you do this to me?"

Taeyeon looks up, brown eyes brimmed with tears as she reaches out as if to hold Baekhyun's hand but thinks against it and clenches them into fists on her lap.

"B-Baekhyun, p-please… I-I'm sorry, it was a mistake, I-" she falters at the gaze the CEO was giving her, making her cave in and just shut up.

Baekhyun waits for Taeyeon to speak more, but ends up sighing when she completely gives up. He gives Tiffany a look, urging her silently to speak.

"We are truly sorry, B-Baekhyun," the Californian singer says, stuttering a bit but at least finding her voice. "I was careless, I-"

"You are in a public relationship with Nickhun, is that not right?" Baekhyun says. Tiffany nods in response. "This company does not even allow dating while in contract but we allowed you since you insisted, all dignified and strong-willed at wanting to be free with your relationship. But here you are now, with a scandal involving you and Taeyeon that has blown our ship completely off course."

Tiffany opens her mouth, but Baekhyun isn't done counting her sins.

"A dating scandal is worst enough, but a  _cheating_  scandal? You have basically knocked yourself off of the market head-first, dragging Taeyeon along with you."

"C-Could we not let money be involved?"

"The video of you two canoodling has now reached the Internet," Baekhyun monotonously said. "We can't pay the Internet and those who have seen it to just forget all about it. And even if we can, we can't do that. Our company is broke as it is with stock sales decreasing and our investors cutting ties with us. It's not like we are certain that the people would accept you back into the music scene with your images all stained now."

"So are you finally going to let us go?"

Baekhyun turns his attention to Taeyeon, who has finally found her voice.

"Are you going to make us resign from our careers?" Taeyeon continues with her voice quaking from the emotions that are overwhelming her.

The CEO sighs, burying his hands into his pockets as he looks away, out of the clear glass window that gave him the stunning view of the Seoul skyline.

"I don't want to give up on you, knowing that you both are passionate with what you do," Baekhyun sighs. "But do I have a choice? The company is dying in just a span of a few days." He lets out a shaky breath, bringing a hand up to rub his face.

No, he is not about to cry in front of his artists.

But Taeyeon and Tiffany does not miss the way the young CEO bites his lip and his eyes water, so they stand up and engulf him in a hug that has him surprised.

"We are truly sorry, Baekhyun."

The CEO could only nod. He does not really blame them for this. The music industry is cruel, but the fans are even more cruel. Tiffany had a rough time dealing with Nickhun's fans, and would even have a harder time if she breaks up with him. Baekhyun has always known that she and Taeyeon had a thing for each other but Tiffany chose to overlook it and get into a relationship with Nickhun. It was only a matter of time before the tension between them gets too uncomfortable and harder to handle. Love is truly complicated after all.

"Apologizing multiple times about this will not change anything," Baekhyun says as he pats the two girls' heads that were perched on his shoulders. "For now, please lay low. Go somewhere abroad, escape the media for awhile. Sooner or later they will find something else to feed on and ultimately forget about you. Meanwhile, I'll figure out a way to save the company."

The girls only seem to feel the need to apologize even more when they hear of Baekhyun's plan. They knew how much the company means to the young CEO. He used to train with them to become an idol as well, but when his father died, he had no choice but to take over it, giving up his dream of performing on stage to live a life managing the paperworks and supervising over the financial aspects behind-the-scenes instead. He has come to love the company and he has sacrificed everything for it.

The day after, the publicity team handling Taeyeon and Tiffany releases a statement, apologizing for their artists and promising that they will handle them better in the future. It caused mixed reactions from the audience, yet that was the least of Baekhyun's worries. He still has to find out of a way to keep everything intact so he could continue on.

As if the heavens had been listening to his woes, Baekhyun receives a call one day all when he was finally losing his mind. He has been sleeping away his problems which isn't really the best way to deal with everything, so he thought he was dreaming when he sees the name flashing across his screen.

"M-Mr. Park?" Baekhyun mumbles, rubbing his eyes to rid himself of sleep. He starts to shake nervously, not knowing what to do. Mr. Park is the CEO of one of the biggest electronics-based companies in South Korea, a good friend of Baekhyun's late father. To his knowledge, Baekhyun's father have declined any type of help from Mr. Park because of pride or whatever it was when it comes to the company despite the other wanting to invest into it.

It gives Baekhyun a spark of hope.

Clearing his throat, Baekhyun presses the answer button and brings the phone to his hear.

"H-Hello?"

_"Baekhyun! It's been such a long time."_

The blonde smiles. He almost forgot how easy-going and kind Mr. Park is, especially to him. He used to treat Baekhyun to anything when he was younger.

"I know," Baekhyun says. "Why did you call, Mr. Park? Do you need something?"

 _"I would call a meeting with you, but I'm very busy and I can only talk to you through the phone so I'm really sorry,"_ Mr. Park says. _"Anyway, this is about your company."_

Bingo.

"M-My company?"

_"Yes. I heard about the struggles you are going through and I want to help. Jaehyun wouldn't want this, but I just simply want to help revive his legacy."_

Baekhyun tightens his hold on his phone in anticipation. He seriously wants to cry.

"Y-You would?"

_"Yes, but of course, with conditions."_

"What kind of conditions do I have to do?"

Mr. Park laughs, almost in embarrassment. _"You remember about my son right?"_

Of course he remembers Mr. Park's son.

How could he forget his childhood best friend and his first heartbreak?

“Of course I remember Chanyeol,” Baekhyun says, voice hushed. “I remember him quite well, Mr. Park,”

 _”I hope it’s not because he’s a brat,”_ Mr. Park jokes.

“Not at all,” Baekhyun reassures him. “He’s a lovely man in my memories. But yes, partially because he’s a total brat."

 _“I’m glad,”_ Mr. Park breathes out. _“So here's the deal, Baekhyun. As a father, I want nothing but happiness for my son and it seems like he has trouble finding it mostly because he doesn't even bother to look at other people in a love interest type of way. Maybe it's because I already have his older sister as the heir to the company and I let him do whatever he does, which is why he has grown to be like this. Anyway, both of you are of right age and so far you’re the only one who has properly maintained a comfortable relationship with him. For you to have a big share in the corporation, I want you to marry him."_

Baekhyun's eyes widen and for a moment, his throat goes dry.

"M-Marry him?" he stutters in disbelief. "Excuse me but did I hear that right?"

"Yes."

Marriage is something that did not ever cross Baekhyun's mind, and he admits it's quite stupid of him. He should have been thinking about it as a plan for the future of the company, and now he's shocked about it and totally unprepared, especially with Park Chanyeol of all people. He seriously can’t imagine himself with him.

But does he even have a choice?

"Okay," Baekhyun answers in a hushed voice.

Anything for the company.

"You agree?"

"Yes, I agree."

Mr. Park sighs heavily from the other line, causing Baekhyun to smile to himself.

_"Thank you Baekhyun, I can't be more grateful than I already am. I'll send Chanyeol to you in a few days to discuss about the marriage contract."_

Of course, there's a contract involved. This is all business, after all.

Baekhyun can't grasp his reality completely yet. He certainly could not imagine himself getting into a marriage with Park Chanyeol, and Chanyeol will probably not even agree to this. As much as he wants this to save the company, he shouldn't hold his hopes high. Mr. Park will probably have to withdraw if his son disagrees.

With those thoughts, he thinks lightly of Mr. Park's proposition. He searches for more solutions for the next couple of days, forgetting the proposal until he receives a text one day.

_From: Unknown Sender_

**Meet you at The Winehouse, 11 AM. Join me for lunch - C**

 

C? Who the hell is C?

_To: Unknown Sender_

**Excuse me, but who is this?**

_From: Unknown Sender_

**The man you'll have to deal with in the next couple of years.**

Oh.

Holy shit, Mr. Park succeeded at convincing him.

 

To: Unknown Sender

**Park Chanyeol?**

_From: Unknown Sender_

**Indeed.**

Baekhyun suddenly feels flustered and jittery. It’s been more than seven years since he last saw Chanyeol and he’s beyond nervous now that there might just be a possibility that the arrangement would push through. Yes, even though he had known Chanyeol ever since he was three, there's those seven years that have brought a wall between them. Baekhyun doesn't know if he's still the same old Chanyeol who used to ask him to buy things when they were younger, or the same old Chanyeol who had rejected his love when Baekhyun was twenty.

And to be honest, Baekhyun is super scared. Super scared to find out how the past five years have been to the person he used to consider his bestest friend before his love broke the connection they had. Super scared that he may not be the Chanyeol he used to know although that sounds so foolish since people are bound to change drastically within that long period of time.

But nevertheless, Baekhyun has to do this. He doesn't have feelings for Chanyeol anymore, just nervousness and inferiority.

And besides, all of this is just business.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun wishes time would slow down.

He is currently at the meet-up place that Chanyeol had told him about, arriving too early just so that he could prepare himself well. He has suited himself up in the best possible way he could ever, and the way people stared gave him the assurance that he must be decent enough.

With a wine glass in his dainty hand, Baekhyun occupies himself by reading through a book, occasionally looking up to glance at his wristwatch to check on the time. Currently there's only twenty minutes until the agreed meet-up time and he's fucking nervous. His palms are sweating so much and he has to wipe it against the expensive fabric of his trousers from time to time so the sweat wouldn't accumulate and form weird waterfalls on his palms.

Baekhyun feels his phone vibrate in his pocket. He straightens up to fetch the device out of it and checks the screen. The familiar caller ID prompts him to click answer and he brings the phone up to his ear.

"Yixing, hey," Baekhyun greets his friend on the other line. "What's up?"

_"I'm at the entertainment building, want to grab coffee?"_

"O-Oh I can't…"

_"Hmm? Why not? You shouldn't be fasting when you're stressed out."_

"It's not that… remember what I told you the other day? About meeting Chanyeol again?"

_"Oh! Was that today?"_

"Yes…"

_"Do your best, Baekhyun! You know Chanyeol the most. Charm him and save the company!"_

"I'm so nervous, hyung! What if I mess up? I mean, we're talking about Chanyeol…" Baekhyun trails away when his eyes drift to the door. At that same moment, the door opens and in comes the tall figure of a man dressed in an all black suit topped with a coat. Baekhyun's jaw drops open a bit before he blinks away his daze and he straightens up.

 _"Baekhyun?"_ Yixing's voice comes through the line, worried. _"Are you okay? You're not having a stroke, are you?"_

"I'll… I'll call you back," Baekhyun says in a tiny voice as he hastily slips his phone into his pocket. He watches the man closely as he stops on his tracks. As if he was in a movie, he takes off his glasses in such a cool way that has Baekhyun's throat drying up before he looks around. The blonde CEO nearly suffers a heart attack when those steely but bright eyes fall on him.

"Byun Baekhyun," the man greets as he stops in front of his table, extending his hand out. Baekhyun stands up, flashing a gracious smile.

"Park Chanyeol," he greets back. "It's such a pleasure to finally meet y-you…"

Baekhyun makes the mistake of choking up on his words, suddenly feeling emotions tolling inside him as he takes the other's warm hand.

Chanyeol... he's really here right in front of him.

It's been seven years and here is in front of him again, looking so dashing and handsome that it hurts Baekhyun's heart to stare at him.

Before Chanyeol could notice, Baekhyun fights off the sudden surge of sadness by smiling even wider. He breaks the handshake first and gestures towards the seat across him. "Please, take a seat."

Baekhyun couldn't seem to maintain eye contact with the other male who strangely keeps on staring at him. There's an awkward air between them and the blonde CEO has no idea what to say, only saved when Chanyeol decides to say something.

"You haven't changed much, Baekhyun," he says with a careful speech. "Perhaps you can direct me to the fountain of youth?"

Baekhyun lets out a light giggle at Chanyeol's deadpan-delivered joke. "You don't look bad yourself, Chanyeol. The years have been so good to you."

For a moment, the two share a complete silence. Baekhyun stares at Chanyeol, so many questions bubbling up inside his brain. How has he been? What does he do now if he isn't working under his father (he doesn't use social media much)? Did he think about him at least once these past few years? Does he miss Baekhyun? What does he think about this marriage contract?

"Sh-Shall we order?" Baekhyun says, breaking the suffocating silence between them as he looks away with a slight blush on his cheeks.

"Of course," Chanyeol says. He looks around, lifting a finger at a waiter to get his attention.

"What can I get you two lovely gentlemen?" the waiter asks with his memo pad at hand.

"What will you be getting, Baekhyun?" Chanyeol inquires as he flips through the menu.

"I don't really know," Baekhyun says. "Maybe I'll get what you want."

With a nod, Chanyeol starts instructing the waiter of what he wanted for the two of them while Baekhyun takes this as an opportunity to stare. Seriously, how can someone grow old and grow even more attractive? Chanyeol's face is still the cute and pretty one that he has adored throughout the years, but now it's more mature and sharp, fitting his broad body more than before. He looks really buff and manly, Baekhyun's so envious. The way he speaks is even different now. He is way too serious and way too professional, all the more making Baekhyun think that this man really did just come for business.

_Can't say that didn't hurt._

When the food finally arrives, Baekhyun widens his eyes.

"D-Did you really order this much?" Baekhyun asks, circling his finger around in a gesture.

"Yes," Chanyeol shrugs. "You used to look very healthy and chubby but now your cheeks are sunken and you're skinny."

Baekhyun flushes, stopping himself from smiling like an idiot. Chanyeol does remember him, and he does care at some degree.

"That's what happens if you have your life eaten up by your company, Chanyeol," Baekhyun says with a gentle smile. "You wouldn't understand because your father didn't really involve you in the company. What do you do, anyway?"

Chanyeol tenses for just a second, Baekhyun barely seeing it if he hadn't been staring at him. The taller man shrugs and says, "I have jobs."

"Modelling?" Baekhyun probes. "Just like before?"

Chanyeol shakes his head. "Something else."

Baekhyun nods, sensing that he wouldn't be answering anything about his job for now.

"I heard about your company," Chanyeol continues on. "How bad is the damage caused by the scandal?"

Baekhyun smiles bitterly. "Most of our investors withdrew, our sponsors dropped us, our public image is currently experiencing an all time low and the fans are going crazy and rabid on my company. It's pitiful, I know."

Chanyeol nods, humming to himself.

"Indeed, what an unfortunate turn of events for you," the other male says as he twirls the straw on his drink. "Seems like I don't have a choice then…"

"What do you mean?"

"I will agree to the marriage proposal," Chanyeol says as he leans back. "I'll do the charity to save your sorry excuse of a company."

Baekhyun is taken aback by the sudden shift of Chanyeol's tone, from eloquent to snarky. When he gathers his wits, anger attacks and overwhelms him because what the hell, he knows that his situation is pitiful and he's miserable but does Chanyeol really have to insult him like this?

"Then I'll withdraw," Baekhyun says dismissively, clenching his shaking hands. Chanyeol looks surprised, probably not expecting that the CEO had a prideful streak. "If you're going to be such an asshole about it and my company, then I'll be the one not participating in this stupid marriage proposal."

"Baekhyun-" Chanyeol says, but the blonde abruptly stands up and whirls around with his precious book.

"Baekhyun! Lunch is not done yet!" Chanyeol calls out.

"Fuck lunch!" Baekhyun yells out. At this point people were staring at the drama unfolding and there's probably going to be an issue tomorrow about everything but he doesn't freaking care. His pride is hurt and Chanyeol is an asshole. He knows his priorities and it's himself over everything else, even his company.

It's a good thing that Baekhyun took his own car with him and he did not ask for someone to drive him. Still hot and fuming, Baekhyun stalks over to where his car is parked. He couldn't hear the heavy footsteps following after him so he continues walking. It was only when Baekhyun got near enough to the car when he is grabbed by the collar of his coat and he is slammed against the side of his car. The breath is knocked out of him and for a moment, he is breathless as he glares at Chanyeol, whose face is impatient and annoyed.

"You," Chanyeol says with a dangerously low tone as he plants his hand on the surface near Baekhyun's head and he leans in, too close that Baekhyun could smell his minty scent and he could feel his breath fanning against his face. "You're so immature."

"You have the audacity to say that?" Baekhyun snaps, face finally expressing his anger. "You've got the fucking nerve to say that after you insulted me?"

"Okay fine," Chanyeol raises his hands. "I may have been too harsh, so what? Suck it up because it's the truth. You should be setting your pride away if you want to save your company. Remember, I'm your only certain and sure way to save it. Are you really going to act proud like this?"

Baekhyun grits his teeth. Of course, Chanyeol is right. He's just being selfish and proud and in the first place, he shouldn't even be affected so much of what Chanyeol had told him. It wasn't the truth at all, so why should he be affected?

But then again, it wasn't because of the insult that he was upset. This was Chanyeol, and Baekhyun never in a million years thought he'd hear such words from him.

It hurts him more

"You're right," Baekhyun says grudgingly. "Okay, I'm sorry for how I acted."

Chanyeol smirks triumphantly as he leans away, and Baekhyun has to do everything not to punch that smug expression off his handsome face.

"You are smart and sensible, as expected," Chanyeol nods approvingly. "Since our lunch date has been unceremoniously ruined, let's just continue this some other day."

Baekhyun rolls his eyes. "Great, now I have to go."

Chanyeol nods and gestures for him to go on. Baekhyun moves to grasp the handle of the door to the driver's seat.

But before he could get in, he turns to Chanyeol and says, "Chanyeol?"

The other man raises an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"I hate you."

Baekhyun smiles, not catching the hurt glint in Chanyeol's eyes as he gets into the driver's seat and drives off.

 

* * *

 

_Baekhyun watches his best friend adoringly as the other male gazes up at the skies with his mouth slightly ajar. It's amazing how the fireworks seems to be reflect on Chanyeol's eyes and even more beautiful than the actual ones up above._

_"It's beautiful, Baekhyun," Chanyeol says with a bright smile. "Thanks for bringing me here. It's really boring at home."_

_"I couldn't just leave you alone in there, you know that," Baekhyun chuckles, still staring at his best friend. Chanyeol seems to notice the stares, so he abruptly snaps his head to the side and catches Baekhyun, who immediately looks away with his cheeks and ears tinted with a pretty shade of pink._

_"Are you not feeling well? You're red."_

_"Am not!" Baekhyun denies almost too defensively. Chanyeol doesn't seem convinced but he shrugs it off anyway and turns to the fireworks again. Baekhyun peeks at the taller male from under his eyelashes, making sure he wouldn't catch him before he continues staring at him. You can't blame him, his best friend is a whole spectacle even more incredible than those fireworks in the sky._

_Baekhyun suddenly notices one tiny thing settle on Chanyeol's dark locks. He furroes his eyebrows, and it was then that more of it comes and falls all around them that he realizes it was snowing._

_"Woah, Chanyeol!" Baekhyun gasps. "It's snowing!"_

_"It is?" Chanyeol frantically looks around, his face lighting up even more when he sees the plain park slowly turn into a winter wonderland. "Baekhyun, it's the first snow!"_

The first snow.

It's the first snow.

_Baekhyun gazes at Chanyeol wide-eyed as he moves around to admire the following snow. Today's the first snow, and Baekhyun's nerves seem to ignite with determination. There is no time more perfect than this. He has to do it today._

_Chanyeol notices Baekhyun staring at him again and he grins. He walks over to the blonde, stopping to tower over him as he affectionately ruffles his fluffy blonde hair, snowflakes flying around._

_"That looks so pretty," Chanyeol comments. Baekhyun stays silent, making the other question him. "Baekhyun? What's wrong?"_

I need to do this.

_With a deep breath, Baekhyun reaches out and takes his friend's hand in his. They were warm while his were cold, from both the temperature and the nervousness._

_"Chanyeol," he mutters before gulping down the anxiety in his throat._

_"Your hand is so cold! Are you okay, Baekhyun?"_

_The blonde nods as he turns a deeper shade of breath. Squeezing Chanyeol's hand tightly, he closes his eyes and finally says it._

_"Chanyeol, I love you more than just a friend."_

_Baekhyun purses his lips, trembling in fear. Moments past, and it takes too long. Worried, Baekhyun opens his eyes and he sees Chanyeol looking at him with a strange glint in his eyes._

_"I-I'm…" Chanyeol breaks away and shakes his head. Baekhyun's heart sinks to the ground when Chanyeol takes his hand back and tucks it into his coat pocket. He doesn't look Baekhyun in the eye as he continues, "I'm so sorry. I'm sorry, Baekhyun."_

_With that, Chanyeol turns around and walks out of Baekhyun's life, fading away like the fireworks in the sky._

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun wakes up to the sound of his phone ringing so loud, forgetting to put it on silent mode the previous night. Scowling distastefully at being woken up too early than what he wanted to, Baekhyun pushes himself reluctantly off his back and reaches for his phone on his bedside table.

"Hello?" he snaps, scartching his neck in irritation. "It's five in the goddamn morning, who the hell is this-"

_"Baekhyun."_

The blonde's mind suddenly clears up when he hears that familiar deep voice. He gulps down the anxiety that was forming in his throat and he unconsciously straightens up.

"Mr. Park, what an unpleasant surprise."

_"I don't have time to spit fire with you. I just wanted to let you know that we'll have a review of the marriage contract today at one in the afternoon. Please don't be late."_

Baekhyun stops himself from groaning. Seriously, after that day at the restaurant, he did not want to see Chanyeol again, not when he's like that. But what can he do? He's already in this mess.

"Alright," Baekhyun answers. "If you don't have anything to say anymore, then I'll hang up."

_"Wait."_

"What?"

He hears Chanyeol sigh heavily.

_"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything."_

The call ends.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun is nervous while standing in front of Chanyeol's condo unit. He has his finger extended out to the buzzer, hovering over it hesitantly. Nervous seems to be an understatement right now because what the hell, is he really going to be alone with Chanyeol? Why does it even have to be in his condo unit?

The blonde takes a deep breath. No, he's certainly not going to have a meeting with Chanyeol in his own space. Baekhyun already feels inferior whenever they're together outside, how much more in his territory?

Deciding to do something about, Baekhyun reaches for his phone and dials Chanyeol's number. Just a few seconds into ringing, the other male picks it up.

 _"Baekhyun, are you already on your way?"_ Chanyeol asks.

"Actually, I'm already outside of your unit," Baekhyun answers casually.

_"Then you should have used the buzzer, it would have saved time-"_

"No," Baekhyun firmly says. "The thing is, this is a business meeting and holding it at your place seems too informal. With that being said, I suggest we go out rather than coop up in your unit."

Chanyeol sighs. _"Alright, fine. I'll be out in a few."_

Baekhyun feels proud and victorious when he sees Chanyeol step out of the door. It quickly ends though when he notices how freaking attractive Chanyeol looks like with his hair casually brushed up, a black shirt that fit his broad body snugly, ripped jeans and black Doc Martens.

The blonde CEO feels threatened.

"Good morning, Mr. Byun," Chanyeol gives him a smirk that makes him frustrated.

"Why are you dressed like that?" Baekhyun asks in irritation. When he notices his choice of language, he clears his throat and tilts his head upwards and adds, "Pardon me for my informality but we're going to discuss business and you're dressed up like a teenager out to hang-out when your companion is in formal wea-"

Chanyeol rolls his eyes as he scratches his head. "If it bothers you so much, I'll just go change-"

"No," Baekhyun tugs at his sleeve, stopping him from going back into his unit. "We can't waste time. Let's go."

With his hands tucked deep into his pockets, Baekhyun walks first and guides them out of the condo building.

"Let's take my car," Baekhyun says.

"But why-"

"I decided on us going out, so the shots are on me," Baekhyun says with a shrug.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun groans as he slumps into his chair, staring up at the ceiling with a dead look. Things are actually going really well with his company right after he agreed with Chanyeol and finally signed that freaking contract. His stocks and the name of the company are recovering from the blows that the scandals caused, and equivalent to that are more board meetings and more papers to works on, and that also means a hectic day just sitting in his office faced with paperwork and blessed with a painful neck.

Knocks come on his door. Baekhyun straightens up despite his exhaustion and says, "Come in."

Kyungsoo, his secretary and also one of his efficient friends, comes in.

"Hey Baek, someone wants to see you," Kyungsoo says.

"Who?" Baekhyun asks.

"Me!"

Yixing suddenly comes out from behind Kyungsoo, nearly knocking the shorter man off his feet as he excitedly runs to Baekhyun. He's dressed up casually with headphones slung around his neck and a guitar over his back, making Baekhyun wish he should have just taken up position as the general producer instead. It would have been more fun, deciding on his artists' concepts, promotional songs and choosing songs to include on the albums rather than just sit around all day wrestling with paperwork and business meetings.

"Hi Yixing," Baekhyun smiles as his best friend bnds over his table, pulling him by the nape to plant a kiss on his forehead. A giggle leaps out of his lips as he pushes the Chinese man away.

"Hey man, what's up?" Baekhyun greets as Yixing crashes into one of the chairs in front of his desk. "Done with work for the morning?"

"Yeah," Yixing says. "I'm about to head out to the hospital and take Junmyeon out on a date. He's been stressed lately and we don't exactly have time to spend together."

"Must be nice to be in a relationship…" Baekhyun says dreamily. "You and Junmyeon are too couple goals, I'm jealous…"

"Hey, you have Chanyeol," Yixing grins mischievously. "You're going to marry the man of your dreams."

Baekhyun sighs depressingly as he slams his head on to the table, startling Yixing.

"Aiyo!" Yixing yells in surprise as he stands up to check on Baekhyun. "Are you okay?"

"Ah hyung!" Baekhyun exclaims in despair. "That's not the case at all!"

"What's not the case? What do you mean?"

"Chanyeol," Baekhyun sighs as he cradles his head in his folded arms over his desk. "He's changed… I don't know him anymore…"

"Are you saying your date days ago didn't go well?" Yixing asks.

Baekhyun sighs for the umpteenth time again. "It did go well… maybe... kind of…"

"No sparks?" Yixing asks.

"He doesn't even like me that way.." Baekhyun pouts. "He turned his back on me, what would make him think any different now? It's all business…"

"Hmm," Yixing hums as he leans back into his seat. "Do you still harbor feelings for Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun purses his lips. It's been years, but he knows where his heart lies.

"I still probably love him," Baekhyun runs his fingers through his hair. "I should stop but he's too perfect…"

"Hasn't it crossed your mind that you could probably lure the old Chanyeol out?" Yixing says. "It's just probably a shell."

"Who am I to do just that…"

"Hey, didn't you mention that Chanyeol is quite anti-social? That means you're probably the only person he's ever been close to! That makes you someone!"

"I don't know…"

The door suddenly shoots open and in comes a grumpy looking Kyungsoo.

"Oh, what's wrong Soo?" Baekhyun asks.

Kyungsoo only purses his lips as he steps aside. Baekhyun's eyes widen when Chanyeol sashays into his office like he owns the place, wearing a plain white shirt underneath a leather jacket paired up with ripped jeans and combat boots. His hair is brushed up, and Baekhyun's flustered.

"Baekhyun, come with me," he says as he walks up to Baekhyun. He grabs his wrist and forcefully pulls him up.

"Chanyeol, let me go," Baekhyun says, trying to twist his arm away from his grasp.

"Hey, you can't treat Baekhyun like that," Yixing calls out, face reddening out of anger. Chanyeol shifts his gaze towards the producer and raises an eyebrow.

"And who are you?"

Yixing straightens up and tilts his chin proudly, saying, "I'm Baekhyun's boyfriend."

Baekhyun whips his head towards Yixing, eyes wide before turning to Chanyeol. The taller's lips are pursed, probably annoyed, before he says, "Well too bad, because I'm the fiancé."

This shouldn't be happening, but Baekhyun feels his cheeks heat up and his heart pound again. Why the hell is he so weak for this man? An asshole like him doesn't deserve his affections.

Suddenly, Chanyeol lets go of Baekhyun's wrist and weaves his fingers through his instead then pulls Baekhyun out of the office. The blonde's was flushed than ever, embarrassed but completely frozen in shock as Chanyeol drags him out of his building, his employees stopping to gape at the scene.

They only stop when they reach the parking lot. Chanyeol stops in front of Baekhyun, who is looking anywhere but at him. He could feel the taller's stare at him, all the more rendering him sheepish. He feels so stupid. He was a goddamn CEO, but why is he like this in front of this person?

"You never told me you had a boyfriend," Chanyeol says, shattering the awkward silence between them.

"What if I had?" Baekhyun snaps.

Chanyeol leans away. "Not like that would change anything. You'll still end up with me."

Baekhyun rubs his arm uncomfortably. "I don't actually have a boyfriend…"

"Hmm," Chanyeol hums appreciatively. "Well that's good. Less of a headache."

Silence settles between them once again. The tension is thick, too thick that you can probably reach out and feel it. Baekhyun looks up, catching Chanyeol's eyes and they both look away at the same time.

"Umm," Baekhyun scartches his head. "Why did you want me to come with you by the way?"

"Oh, right," Chanyeol says as he reaches into his pocket. Baekhyun curiously follows his movements. He isn't able to see what Chanyeol had fished out of his pocket because he had large hands, completely engulfing the thing.

"This isn't necessary but…" Chanyeol opens his palm, revealing a black box. Baekhyun's eyes enlarge, pursing his lips to stop himself from gasping as Chanyeol opens it and a beautiful golden ring in laid with intricate gemstones appears in sight. He takes the ring out and slips the box back inside his pocket. Baekhyun feels warmth when Chanyeol grabs his hand then proceeds to insert the ring through his finger.

"It's… I-It's really beautiful," Baekhyun mumbles, voice shaking as he admires the ring. His heart is racing so fast, he's afraid its going to leap out of his chest any moment.

"I'm glad," Chanyeol says with a smile. "Can we take a picture? As proof so that Dad will stop pestering me now."

And just like that, Baekhyun's heart falls and shatters again.

 

* * *

 

Yixing stares worriedly at Baekhyun as he starts to down another shot of alcohol. He hasn't drunk much, but the silence and the dark expression on his face for the past hour as he stares at his shot glass is enough to make Yixing think that something is definitely eating him from the inside again.

"Baekhyun, you're really worrying me," Yixing tries to ask again, placing a hand on the CEO's shoulder. "You make me go here at six in the evening disturbing me from composing a new song for one of your idol groups and then you don't even talk to me? Great."

The CEO continues on staring at the shot glass. Yixing groans, frustrated that he has to deal with this version of his best friend. He swears that if he continues on doing that, the glass might just melt. 

"I don't know," Baekhyun speaks for the first time since they started the drinking session. His voice is close to being a whisper that Yixing has to strain his ears. "I really don't know, Yixing, why I have to hurt this way and continue loving him…"

Yixing could only stare pitifully at his friend as the first drops of tears stream down his cheeks. Baekhyun sniffs as he tries to stop himself, but it doesn't work as he continues to spill more.

"Why did I even agree to all this? I just reopened past wounds again," Baekhyun wails again. "Fucking Park Chanyeol and his perfection!"

Yixing sighs as he rubs his friend's back in soothing circles.

"I really thought there's a chance that he'd gain feelings for me," Baekhyun smiles bitterly to himself as he stares at the ring on his finger which Yixing only notices.

"Did he give that to you?"

"Yeah," Baekhyun says. "I really thought… the ring isn't in the contract. It's unnecessary but he bought one for me. That's what I thought… until he told me it's his father's idea."

Baekhyun cries again and this time, it was full out. He downs another shot again, causing his face to scrunch again for a moment.

"I would have preferred that he did not say anything about it, let me begin living in my own little delusional world where I live my fantasies of him actually liking me, even just a bit," Baekhyun clutches his chest. "Yixing, it really hurts. It really, _really_ hurts. I want it to stop. I don't want to get married to him knowing he doesn't even have feelings for me or remotely even cares…"

Yixing bites his lip. His heart is aching seeing his best friend so shattered and broken like this. He had initially hoped Chanyeol would be charmed by Baekhyun because for god's sake, if Yixing did not know Junmyeon before meeting Baekhyun, he would have totally fallen for him. Why does this Chanyeol guy have to be so stupid?

"Yixing…" Baekhyun wails as his eyes start to close. He has low tolerance for alcohol and in just a short period of time, his head is slumped against Yixing's chest, tears still staining his pink cheeks.

"Don't worry," Yixing caresses his blonde hair. "I'll do something about it. I won't let you continue getting hurt."

 

* * *

 

 

Chanyeol hums to himself pleasantly as he does delicate brush strokes against the canvas, eager to capture the lighting of the scenery that he had in mind. He's been working on this painting for days, and it's taking such a longer time than usual because he wanted it to be perfect.

Just like _him_.

His little bubble is popped when his phone blares a loud tune. Swearing under his breath in irritation, Chanyeol slams his brush down on to the wooden part of the canvas and wipes his hands on a towel. He then stands up and walks over to where his phone is stationed.

Without even glancing at the caller ID, he answers the call and says, "Hey, what do you need?"

_"Mr. Park, this Zhang Yixing."_

Chanyeol narrows his eyes. It's the fox-looking friend of Baekhyun's from back at the office.

"How did you get my number?"

 _"I… I asked it from Baekhyun,_ " Yixing says.

"Okay. What do you want?"

_"Chanyeol, please call off the marriage contract."_

The taller man raises an eyebrow. "And why would I? And who are you to say this?"

"Baekhyun's suffering about it now, how much more if you're both together in the future? It's going to wreck him. He's not usually an emotional person, but when it comes to you, he's so broken. I've never actually seen him cry so much until now and it's all because of you. It hurts me seeing my bestfriend like this. So please, Chanyeol? For the sake of Baekhyun who was once your best friend, too. Stop ruining him."

The call ends. Chanyeol leans against the table, rubbing his temple as he ties to wrap his head around the situation.

This isn't as planned. He screwed up big time.

He needs to see Baekhyun.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun feels the first waves of the symptoms of a hangover wash over him the moment he wakes up the next day. He couldn't remember anything other than him wailing and crying to Yixing about things he couldn't recall as well and to say that he's embarrassed is an understatement. Even if he had no memories, he knows he stripped his walls down He's never let go like that before.

Well of course, he's never had to unless it was Park Chanyeol in the equation.

Baekhyun drags himself up to his feet. Nausea immediately attacks him like a tsunami, so he darts to the bathroom as fast as he could and was able to position in front of the toilet before his stomach empties it contents out.

When he's finally done, Baekhyun closes the lid and lays his head there. He feels so shitty and miserable. He shouldn't have drunken so much. He knows he has such low alcohol tolerance and he always gets the shittiest hangovers the day after.

_Park Chanyeol, look what you made me do._

For the next twenty minutes, Baekhyun stays there on the tiles, just to make sure he won't puke again. It would be such a hassle to clean after his vomit if ever he does puke outside his bathroom. When he feels okay again, he brushes his teeth then takes a quick warm shower.

Putting his bathrobe on, Baekhyun walks back into his bed room to quickly change since he really needs Advil and a hangover soup. He lives alone in his condo unit and didn't really favor hiring helpers so yep, he's all on his own.

After putting on a fresh set of clothes, Baekhyun makes his way out of his bed room, but not before he notices the glint of the ring Chanyeol gave him in his peripheral vision. He turns his head, looking at it hesitantly before he reaches out and inserts it into his finger, sighing to himself as he admires the beautiful ring.

If only it held real sentiments.

Baekhyun flinches in surprise when his buzzer suddenly goes off. He blinks, wondering who it is as he walks towards the door. He isn't expecting guests today though. Maybe it's Yixing checking up on him since he's the only one with him last night.

Upon opening the door, Baekhyun has to stop himself from falling backwards in surprise when he discovers that it was Chanyeol. Recessive emotions from last time starts to resurface, but Baekhyun tries to apprehend them and he flashes a smile that he hopes is able to cover up his broken pieces.

"Oh, hi Chanyeol!" he greets in overly enthusiastic way. "What brings you here?"

"We need to talk," Chanyeol says, stoic as ever. Baekhyun purses his lips as he nods, stepping to the side to let the man in. He tries to rack his brains about what they need to talk about.

"I was just about to make breakfast," Baekhyun says casually as he enters his kitchen with Chanyeol in tow. "Do you want me to make you some too?"

"A coffee would be nice," Chanyeol says as he takes a seat, watching the blonde CEO reach up to the cupboard, taking out an Advil.

"Okay," Baekhyun says.

There's a peaceful silence as Baekhyun moves around the kitchen, Chanyeol's eyes following his every move. It's the first silence that didn't make Baekhyun feel suffocated nor inferior in the presence of the man.

"What did you want to talk about, by the way?" Baekhyun asks as he cooks bacon and eggs for himself. He's a big eater. "You should have called me, I would have changed into something more decent."

"I want to call off the marriage contract."

Confusion takes over Baekhyun as he laughs uncertainly.

"Did I hear that right, Chanyeol?"

"Yes," the taller man says.

"But why? Your father won't allow it, he's already come in to terms with his end of the deal."

The chair skids loudly against the marble floor as Chanyeol stands up and walks over to Baekhyun. The blonde is conscious of the other as he towers over him from behind, an intimidating entity behind him.

"He already got what he wants from you."

"What-"

Chanyeol swiftly turns the gas off and turns Baekhyun around. A shade of pink settles on his cheeks as the taller man leans in in such a dangerous proximity. Baekhyun immediately feels his breath starting to grow short.

"Baekhyun, I'm so sorry," and for the first time, Baekhyun finally sees a glimpse of the Chanyeol from their teenage years, one whose eyes are expressive and his face contorts in accordance to his emotions. He looks like he's about to cry, and Baekhyun wants to coo at him.

"You apologized to me through the phone already, you're forgiven a long time ago," Baekhyun says as he smiles.

"It's not enough," Chanyeol says, his voice low and tiny. "I apologize for everything, for what I did to you when you confessed. I couldn't accept your love because look at me… I'm no one next to you. You deserve better, someone who isn't immature… who doesn't live off selling paintings… someone who spoils you… That's why I treated you badly ever since we reunited. I didn't want you to continue loving me. I wanted you to hate me so that when we do get married, you'd want a divorce as soon as possible. I… I don't think I have enough courage to push on with that anymore."

Baekhyun feels his heart coming back to life at what Chanyeol's saying. Is this real? He might be suffering hangover hallucinations. The blonde reaches out, his fingers making contact with Chanyeol's face. He cups his cheek, and it makes him smile so widely with tears brimming in his eyes.

"This is real," Baekhyun says with a smile that reaches his eyes. "You're… You're really here…"

Chanyeol nods, placing his hand over Baekhyun's. He then takes it in his and kisses his fingers.

"Baekhyun, let's call off the marriage contract," he says, thumb grazing the back of his hand. "Let's start again. Please? I won't let you down, I won't push you away anymore."

Baekhyun nods. He was so happy this was finally happening.

Chanyeol's accepting him, Chanyeol's actually opening himself to him.

"Of course," he answers. "Let's do that Chanyeol."

Chanyeol breathes a sigh of relief as he leans his forehead against Baekhyun's. For the first time in years, Baekhyun feels his heart at ease. He doesn't feel heavy anymore. Maybe it's just Chanyeol's acceptance that he has been waiting for.

"Baekhyun," Chanyeol mumbles as he stares into his eyes as he caresses his cheek. "I should have told you this way back then, so allow me to make it up to the past mistakes that I have committed to you."

Baekhyun's heart is racing so fast, he doesn't think it's healthy anymore. But Chanyeol is the one causing this, so it feels so right.

"Baekhyun, I've never told you this but… but I love you. So much. Ever since you opened my heart up even when my anti-social self used to push you away before we became friends."

Baekhyun is so happy, he's scared it's all just a dream. And so, he wraps his arms around Chanyeol's neck, tilting his head up. The taller man's hands hold the sides of his head, and their lips meet halfway.

Sparks flying and background turning pink are overused sceneries in media, but Baekhyun swears that was what happened when finally got a taste of Chanyeol's lips.

Everything is so surreal.

 

* * *

 

Baekhyun groans to himself when he finally finished working on the last batch of paperworks. He massages his neck as he leans back into his chair. Despite this, he feels contented, knowing everything is alright now. For the company, his artists… especially for him.

A knock comes on his door. Straightening up, he calls out, "Come in!"

Kyungsoo opens the door. "Baek, Yixing is here again."

"Let him in Soo," Baekhyun says. "And you, you should go home now."

"Umm, it's still not time for me," Kyungsoo scratches his head.

Baekhyun grins. "Go back to Jongin, he ranted to me that you're stingy to him these days. Your boyfriend for five years is an actor Kyungsoo, learn to stop being jealous already."

A deep shade of red settles on his secretary's cheek. How fucking cute.

"Stop meddling in my business," Kyungsoo says as he disappears behind the door without shutting it. Baekhyun chuckles at his friend's sheepishness and waits for Yixing to come in.

"Wow Baek, you're glowing!" Yixing immediately says upon entering.

"Stop lying, I feel like shit," Baekhyun laughs as he slumos against his chair. "How's the production for Taeyeon's new album going?"

"Everything's going well," Yixing shows an okay sign. "The team is confident that we'll be able to touch the public's taste."

"Great then," Baekhyun sighs happily. "Everything's going so well Yixing…"

"Seems like it, you look happier than you've ever been," Yixing comments. "Probably ever since we met, actually."

"It's nothing…"

"Liar! What, managed to find love once again?"

Baekhyun blushes, making Yixing click his fingers.

"Called it! Who is it?"

The blonde CEO massages his neck bashfully. That's right, Yixing still doesn't know anything about what had happened.

"It's Ch-"

Their attention is averted when the door suddenly creaks open. Baekhyun's face literally lights up when he sees that it's Chanyeol, looking so casual with what seems like bed hair while he is wearing an oversized black hoodie, black pants that reached his knees only and the Gucci flip flops he gave him a week ago.

"Oh!" Chanyeol exclaims when he notices Yixing. "I'm sorry, are you guys busy-"

"No!" Yixing says as he glances at Baekhyun. "I was just going on my way."

"Yixing, are you going now?" Baekhyun asks, standing up as Yixing does too.

"Yes, I remembered that I have to drop by the hospital," Yixing says. "Chanyeol is here now, you probably don't need me."

"Yixing…" Baekhyun pouts as Yixing laughs.

"See you soon," the Chinese man says, waving at his best friend. Before he leaves through the door, he places a hand on Chanyeol's shoulder and winks knowingly.

"Hey," Baekhyun greets. "Are you going to just stand there?"

Chanyeol grins and enters the office, closing the door behind him. He walks over Baekhyun, who immediately places his hands on his broad shoulders and pushes himself up to press his lips against his.

"I miss you," Chanyeol whispers as he kisses his forehead tenderly. "You've been too busy."

"We had dinner two days ago," Baekhyun chuckles. "What are you so clingy about?"

"Seven years Baekhyun," Chanyeol pouts. "I was lost for seven years. I need to make it up to you."

"Such a hard worker," Baekhyun sighs as he tiptoes to kiss his cheek. "So anyway, wanna go out? I know this really neat seafood restaurant not far from here, let's check it ou-"

"Actually, I already made dinner for us at home," Chanyeol grins cheekily. "And you paid for our previous dates plus suddenly sent me all these clothes that you wouldn't accept when I returned them so I seriously need to make it up to you."

"I can't help it, it has always been like this ever since before, right?" Baekhyun says. "I'm the one who showers you with everything you want and you accept."

"But I want to spoil you too," Chanyeol juts his bottom lip out. Baekhyun momentarily glances at the plump flesh, suddenly having thisburge to bite at it but suppresses it.

"Time will come," Baekhyun winks. He picks up his suitcase and slips his hand through Chanyeol's warm one as they make their way out of his office. Baekhyun checks on Kyungsoo's desk and is amused when he finds that his secretary has heeded him and left early.

"Baekhyun!"

The couple stops on their tracks when they hear someone calling out to the CEO. Looking to hallway down his side, Baekhyun is greeted by the view of Taeyeon and Tiffany rushing towards him.

"Waaah, Chanyeol, is that you?!" Tiffany gasps as he points at the taller man. "You grew taller! Amazing!" The girls close in on Chanyeol to kiss his cheek.

"And the both of you are finally together?" Taeyeon asks, gesturing towards their linked hands.

"Yes," Chanyeol confidently answers as Baekhyun could only smile like a fool.

"Finally, you came around you idiot," Tiffany jokes, punching Chanyeol's arm. "Anyway, have fun! We were supposed to drop by Baekhyun's office but seeing you here, we've decided against it."

The two bid the female artists goodbye as they make their way out of the building. As usual, they use Baekhyun's car but he lets Chanyeol drive since he doesn't feel like it (and also hecause he wants to watch Chanyeol driving).

Chanyeol starts chattering about his day, how his exhibit in a prestigious university went well. Baekhyun doesn't use social media, and it was only when he figured out how to use Instagram when he discovered that his boyfriend is actually a renowned painter in Japan and China since he spent the last seven years improving his art and promoting them. The exhibit in the said university here in South Korea was a success that he received lots of love and even flowers from art students there who became his fans.

"You're so passionate, I'm so envious of you," Baekhyun sighs. "You are able to pursue a career that involves your passion meanwhile here I am, someone so close to fulfilling my dreams but had to drop it midway for a life filled with paperworks and dealing with cunning businessmen."

"You're good at it though. The company's still successful," Chanyeol says. "Don't downgrade yourself."

Baekhyun only smiles.

Once they reached Chanyeol's condo unit, Baekhyun feels a bit anxious for some reason. This is his first time stepping inside, since the first time around he didn't enter. The moment Chanyeol unlocks the door, Baekhyun immediately steps inside and darts his eyes around of curiosity, wanting to catch up and learn more about Chanyeol's personal tastes.

"The place is surprisingly clean," Baekhyun says in approval. The unit had a modern minimalist theme. Everything is just mostly white, black and gray, a contrasting a lot from Baekhyun's homey and messy place.

"I've always been the clean one between the two of us," Chanyeol teases, kissing his cheek before taking off his hoodie to leave himself in only a white shirt.

"Can I see your bed room?" Baekhyun asks enthusiastically, and Chanyeol could almost visualize him with cute ears flapping excitedly and a tail wagging.

"Okay," Chanyeol says as he walks to a particular door down the end of the hall with Baekhyun following closely behind. "Pardon for the mess you'll see though, it's one of the rooms that is actually untidy."

"I don't care," Baekhyun says, watching the other unlock it.

"Well, welcome to my room," Chanyeol says as he turns on the light. Baekhyun's mouth opens as he sees the interior of the room. It didn't look like a bed room to him. There's literally canvases, paint and brushes littered everywhere. It would have definitely been an art studio if not for the bed in the corner of the room.

Baekhyun's eyes drift towards the walls. He walks towards it, extending his hand to the first painting he sees, lightly brushing his fingers against the surface of the painting. It was a painting of cherry blossoms near a bridge, the scene breathtakingly captured with the most delicate brush stroke and the prettiest palette of colors. He shifts his eyes to the next painting over, which was that of a cityscape. It looks so real that Baekhyun had to look at Chanyeol to take in the fact that he was the one who made all of this.

Baekhyun sees a couple more paintings before he stares dumbfound at the last one. It was of a certain blonde covered with layers of clothes. His hair is adorned with snowflakes, eyes sparkling and he had a wide smile that reached his ears.

"I-Is this me?" Baekhyun asks. He knows this scenery, knows exactly when this took place.

"Yeah," Chanyeol shyly says as he stands next to him. "My last bit of memory of you. You had the most breathtaking smile… and the saddest eyes when I wasn't able to respond properly to you."

Baekhyun glances back at the painting. It's too beautiful, too beautiful that he starts doubting that it's him.

"You're too talented, Chanyeol…" Baekhyun says. "Will you allow me to buy this?"

"No of course not," Chanyeol says, making the other male pout.

"But why?"

"It's my most prized painting."

"Too bad," Baekhyun says, still pouting.

There's a moment of silence as Baekhyun stares at the painting one more time.

Growl.

"Pfft," Chanyeol restrains a laugh. "Was that you?"

Baekhyun glares at te younger. "So what?! I've been so busy all day!"

Chanyeol slings an arm over his lover's shoulder. "Come on, let's get you something to eat. I cooked what I remembered were your favorites back when we were teenagers."

Dinner is spent with Chanyeol feeding Baekhyun with the most delicious food that the CEO swears he has probably gained a few kilograms. They only stop when Baekhyun finally gives up on chewing food, even if it seems like Chanyeol is still intent on feeding him more.

"I'm so freaking full Chanyeol," Baekhyun groans as he lays back on the chair. "I need to burn this."

"Try taking a warm shower with the temparature a bit higher than usual," Chanyeol offers, not even sorry. "Why don't you just stay the night? It's eleven."

Baekhyun could only nod, more focused on trying to burn his heavy stomach. Chanyeol gets him a bathrobe, towel and some fresh new clothes then pushes him into the shower.

A pout settles on his face when he notices the soft bulge of his belly.

"Freaking Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun says as he scrubs away, not even really angry since Chanyeol's food deserves nothing but appreciation.

After showering, Baekhyun dries himself up quickly then slips on the clothes that Chanyeol gave him. A blush settles on his cheeks when he realizes that he was given one of Chanyeol's oversized shirts and shorts.

"Why do I like this so much," Baekhyun mutters to himself as he admires how petite he looks in his boyfriend's clothes.

When he was finally done with his routine, Baekhyun enters Chanyeol's bed room. He sees him seated at the edge of his bed, which he realizes was actually quite large and probably king-sized when he finally sits on it. Chanyeol was staring at an uncompleted painting in front of him, probably thinking about what colours he would be using.

"Hey," Baekhyun mutters as he perches his chin on Chanyeol's shoulder. "Give me attention."

Chanyeol's body vibrates as he laughs at the demanding elder. He turns to Baekhyun and tackles him into a hug and simultaneously consuming his lips. His hands settle on his hips, thumb making soothing circles through the fabric.

"You look so good in my clothes," Chanyeol whispers against his lips. "You're so precious."

Baekhyun giggles as he wraps his arms around the other's neck to pull him closer. Their kiss deepens as they begin tasting each other, tongues twirling in an erotic dance as they touch every sweet corner.

Their making out starts to make the atmosphere in the room turn quite hotter. Chanyeol pushes Baekhyun against the bed, hovering over him to kiss him more thoroughly and better. The blonde underneath wraps his legs around his waist, entrapping him in his grip. He whimpers as Chanyeol's lips leave his and travel south.

"Ah…" Baekhyun moans as Chanyeol playfully bites his skin. "Chanyeol, that feels good…" His breath turns ragged as his lover sucks the skin, a pleasurable sensation running through his body.

"Do you want me to continue?" Chanyeol asks, eyes hooded and pupils blown as he looks up at the older man. "Because dammit, you're so adorable. You're turning me on."

"No… I-I want you… B-But…" Baekhyun blushes, so he moves to cover his face.

"Why are you embarrassed?" Chanyeol cooes, running his fingers through Baekhyun's hair. "Continue what you were about to say."

"I-I'm…" Baekhyun stammers. "I'm still a virgin…"

There's a pause as Chanyeol hovers over him. Baekhyun bites his lip, worried what his boyfriend thinks of him now. He's never been into a relationship, wound up with Chanyeol for the most of his teenage life and not having the time when he became an adult.

"Why?" Chanyeol finally asks.

"This is my first relationship and I've never had the time to date," Baekhyun purses his lip. "And also because I have always been wound up with you."

A smile creeps up Chanyeol's lips as he leans back to cover his mouth. His shoulders start to move, and he laughs boyishly, much to Baekhyun's confusion.

"I'm sorry Baekhyun," Chanyeol says. "But that makes me so happy even if it shouldn't. I'm so glad to know no one else has touched you like that."

"What a surprise, you have a streak for jealousy," Baekhyun chuckles. "Well, we match quite well then. I'm loyal and you're the jealous type."

Chanyeol laughs again before dipping down to kiss Baekhyun again. In between, he keeps muttering, "Mine, mine, mine, only and ever will be mine, mine, mine~" Baekhyun giggles, feeling all flittery and warm inside.

He's so happy.

Chanyeol withdraws to srare down at Baekhyun again. A fire seems to ignite within his body as he gazes at his boyfriend underneath him. He looks so adorable in his oversized shirt, with his blonde hair fanning around him, chest heaving up and down in anticipation, bottom lip enslaved to his teeth all puffy and red.

"I really like looking at you in my clothes," Chanyeol sighs as he runs his hand down the other's chest. "But let's see you without them, hmm?"

Just as he's reaching down, Baekhyun lets out a cry and stops his hands from peeling them off.

"No!" Baekhyun says.

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"Can't I-I just be in your shirt?" Baekhyun says consciously. "I'm… I'm not confident…"

"Bullshit Baekhyun," Chanyeol says as he forcefully hikes his shirt up and settles them over his chest.. He is then greeted by the sight of milky skin with a chubby tummy and chest area. Chanyeol leans down and presses his face into Baekhyun's chubby tummy, then suddenly moves his face side to side while making little cooing sounds.

"Waahhh that tickles!" Baekhyun cries out as he grasps Chanyeol's elfish ears. "Stop!"

"You're so cute!" Chanyeol exclaims as he begins nipping on the area, adoring the flesh and decorating them with lovebites. Baekhyun's mouth opens wide as he writhes underneath him, weaving his fingers through Chanyeol's dark locks. His lovebites travel upward. He then moves to encase his lips around Baekhyun's pink buds, immediately making the older shiver and arch his back once he begins sucking on it and lapping them up wet with their tongue.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun gasps, pulling sharply at his hair. "That feels so good… Oh please…"

"You like me sucking on you like this?" Chanyeol asks with his nipple still in his mouth. Baekhyun could only moan as he clamps his legs around Chanyeol's waist to pull him even closer. The younger pulls back and attaches himself on the other one to give it the equal loving it deserves. When he finally feels satisfied with his work, he leans away and admires it.

"You're art," Chanyeol sighs, loving how Baekhyun looks so vulnerable, with a helpless expression on his face, blonde hair tossed around and body glistening with Chanyeol's saliva. "So beautiful." He grasps the shirt crumpled around Baekhyun's chest. "Now let me see the full scope of your perfection. Arms up."

Baekhyun obeys and lifts his arms up. Chanyeol peels his shirt off and tosses them to the side. He then slides off his shorts, Baekhyun not having the mind to protest because what the hell, he just wants more from Chanyeol.

"Ah shit, you look even better in my favorite underwear," Chanyeol says as he skides his fingers through the garter. "Too bad it has to go."

Baekhyun gasps when his cock is freed into the light. He is hard and leaking heavily with precome, so turned on. Chanyeol reaches out to lightly touch the head, and it twitches.

"Your cock likes me," Chanyeol says.

Baekhyun chuckles, covering his face with an arm. "Oh god, don't say something so ridiculous like that."

Chanyeol only chuckles as he wraps his hands around his members. Baekhyun moans as he begins pumping him to full erection, the feel of those warm, calloused hands making him feel crazy.

"I really can't hold much longer," Chanyeol rasps as he reaches out to his drawer, taking out a little container of gel.

Baekhyun's all eyes as he watches his boyfriend take off his shirt. He's always known Chanyeol had a great body just by looking at him with his tight shirts, but there's nothing compared to watching his naked. His skin is just a few shades tanner than his, with biceps rippling at every move and his torso so toned that had Baekhyun drooling. For real, Baekhyun wants his saliva glistening over his body too. He wants to have the taste of his skin searing against his tongue.

The moment Chanyeol pulls his pajamas down was also the moment that Baekhyun's throat goes dry. His eyes are wide as he stares at his member, standing tall and proud against his stomach, leaking and red. Suddenly, he's worried if it will ever fit inside him at all. Last time he checked his hole is tiny, and he had no idea how to visualize him slipping his cock into him.

"Chanyeol you're really big," Baekhyun says worriedly. "Are you really going to fit inside me?"

"Don't worry," Chanyeol says. "I'll prepare you for it."

He then takes the container he took out from his drawer and uncaps it.

"What's that for?" Baekhyun asks as he watches the younger drizzle the contents over his fingers.

"Lubrication baby," Chanyeol says. "Spread your legs wide for me now, there you go." Baekhyun's red again as he spreads his legs as much as he could, lifting his hips to show Chanyeol his virgin pink heat, causing the younger to groan.

"You're smooth down here," Chanyeol comments as he slaps the smooth flesh. He then proceeds to pour quite a lot (too much since it's his cute boyfriend's first time after all) over Baekhyun's hole, causing the older to quiver the slightest at the cold feeling of the liquid against his sensitive skin.

"I'll finger you," Chanyeol whispers as he sinks down to kiss Baekhyun again. They get lost in each other once more until Chanyeol suddenly flips them around, with Baekhyun now on top of him. The older moans as his cock rubs against Chanyeol's when he moves.

"Remember to relax and just breathe for me, alright?" Chanyeol says as his hands caress Baekhyun's attractive curves. "Ah… You're so sexy, how is that possible?"

"I don't- ah!" Baekhyun yelps when he feels Chanyeol's long finger slowly inch into him. He starts to pant, tongue out, an erotic face that makes Chanyeol's cock twitch.

"That feels weird," Baekhyun whimpers as he puts his head down on Chanyeol's chest.

"It'll feel good," Chanyeol reassures him. Baekhyun gasps when he starts wriggling his finger into him.

"You think I can put in another finger?"

"I think so…" Baekhyun says, uncertain. He jolts when Chanyeol does insert another one. It feels so weird but satisfying, strangely. He then starts scissoring him, stretching, then thrusts his finger in.

"I'll go deeper," Chanyeol warns him. Baekhyun doesn't even have time to prepare when he feels his fingers hit something inside him that makes him moan out so whorishly.

"Fuck!" Baekhyun cries. Chanyeol smirks at him, feeling triumohant when he finally finds that one spot that will drive him crazy.

"W-What was that?!" Baekhyun exclaims, bewildered by the pleasurable feeling. "That feels so good!"

"Your prostate darling," Chanyeol chuckles as he then proceeds to thrust his fingers in and out. Baekhyun whimpers, clutching Chanyeol's shoulders tightly, letting himself get lost in the feeling.

"You feeling good now?" Chanyeol asks. Baekhyun nods erratically, not trusting his voice. "Think you can take another finger?"

"Just do it," Baekhyun says. At this point, he just wants something up his ass because holy shit, it feels so good, especially when his prostate is hit.

Baekhyun cries out lewdly again when three fingers make his way inside him again, pistoning his prostate and stimulating him so much that his cock is leaking so much on Chanyeol's stomach. He starts moving his lips, fucking himself on Chanyeol's fingers and humping against his cock.

"Oh fuck," Chanyeol groans as he feels his cock rubbing up against Baekhyun's. "You're driving me wild, Baekhyun."

"More Chanyeol, please," Baekhyun begs like a little slut. He licks Chanyeol's cheek like a little kitten as he continues humping, the taste salty against his tongue. He travels down, licking over Chanyeol's neck before making a mark on his skin.

"Ah, shit," Chanyeol swears. "You're so sinful, fuck."

"I want you now," Baekhyun moans into his ear. "Let me take you."

Chanyeol is overwhelmed, taken aback by how alluring and needy Baekhyun can actually get. He flips their position again, having Baekhyun down underneath him again where he looks the most beautiful. Chanyeol dips down to consume his pouty lips, thrusting his tongue immediately in as he lets Baekhyun's flavor invade his taste buds again.

"I love you," Chanyeol mutters against his lips.

"I l-love you too…" Baekhyun says, tears in his eyes as he stares up the handsome man on top of him. "You're mine."

"I'm yours," and Chanyeol takes the plunge.

Baekhyun cries out as he feels his hole being stretched when Chanyeol inches into him. His three fingers may be long and big, but they're nothing compared to his wide girth. Baekhyun pants, so turned on even with the burn down his back at the penetration. He arches his back, pushing himself over the rest of Chanyeol's length. He feels so fucking full and stuffed with cock. It's painful, but oh so delicious. He's finally connected to his first and last love, to his Chanyeol.

"Why are you crying?" Chanyeol husks, eyebrows creased in worry as he wipes away Baekhyun's tearsm "Does it hurt so much? Do you want me to stop?"

"No," Baekhyun says as he bites his lips. "I'm so happy, Chanyeol. I'm one with you like this."

Chanyeol smiles, eyes clouded with lust and more of love as he stares down at his boyfriend.

"Let's be together until the end," Chanyeol says, burying his face into the crook of Baekhyun's neck. He sighs contentedly, caressing Chanyeol's hair.

Almost five minutes later, Baekhyun finally whispers "move" into Chanyeol's ear. Slowly, Chanyeol moves his hips, pulling his length out halfway to thrust in again. Baekhyun jolts, jaw dropping as he wraps his limbs tighter around his boyfriend. It feels so amazing, how Chanyeol's cock caresses his velvet walls so well.

"Ah, you feel so warm and tight," Chanyeol groans as he bites into his neck just to kiss the spot. "I'm losing my mind."

"I feel so full," Baekhyun giggles, euphoric. "Why are you so- fuck!" He shouts when Chanyeol hits his prostate dead on, sending pleasurable tingles across his body that makes his toes curl.

"Ah! Harder!" Baekhyun screams. Chanyeol grins, and his once slow and tender thrusts turn vicious and fast, pounding into Baekhyun animalistically. The older's head is hazy, lost in the feeling of Chanyeol's love physically translated into the language of his cock abusing his prostate. Baekhyun feels so hot, his skin burning, oh so turned on and even more so as he listens closely to the obscene sound of Chanyeol's cock ramming into his wet hole. He doesn't want this to ever stop, he wants to live on forever with Chanyeol impaling himself into him. It just feels too good, he's already losing his mind!

Baekhyun lets out a startled cry when Chanyeol suddenly flips them over, with him back on top again. His scream rips across the room as gravity pulls him down and stabs him deeper into Chanyeol's length. He sobs, overwhelmed by pleasure. His sanity is taken away when Chanyeol thrusts up and he grasps his full hips and pulls him down, his tip hitting his sweet spot perfectly.

"Ah! Fuck! Holy shit, just like that!" Baekhyun screams, not recognizing his voice at all with how high-pitched and bitchy it sounds. Chanyeol has his mouth open, tongue peaking out at the side of his lips, eyebrows scrunched up in concetration as he watches him closely get lost by the feeling of being filled up. Baekhyun's body bounces around his dick, moaning exceptionally lewdly when Chanyeol fills him up.

"You look so gorgeous," Chanyeol smiles seductively. "All fucked up on top of me. You're going crazy, right?"

"Shut the fuck up," Baekhyun says in a hushed whisper.

Suddenly, Chanyeol pulls himself out. Baekhyun whines as his boyfriend manhandles him onto all his fours.

"Ah, you look so pretty like this," Chanyeol moans, pumping himself as he admires how Baekhyun's hole seem to miss him.

"Get inside me, please," Baekhyun pleads, arms starting to tremble.

"Alright, baby," Chanyeol says as he bends over him, grabbing his chin to face him and kiss him roughly again as he thrusts into him.

Chanyeol leans away, all eyes as he spread his buttcheeks and watches the hole suck him up so good.

"So greedy," he chuckles as he rams deeper into him, making Baekhyun jolt forward and cry even more. As the seconds pass, Baekhyun sinks lower and lower until he's just spread out on the bed with Chanyeol fucking him good into the mattress.

"Your ass is so jiggly, so cute," Chanyeol comments as he fondles them adoringly. Baekhyun wanted to say something snarky, but he could only moan as he feels something start to coil within his stomach.

"Chanyeol… I think I'm close…" Baekhyun says, looking over his shoulder. He lets out a whorish "ah" when he feels Chanyeol lick a stripe up his back before lavishing his neck.

"I think I am too…" Chanyeol whispers as he lies on the bed, pulling Baekhyun with him so he could fuck him side ways. He grabs his juicy thigh to spread him out and pounds erratically and harshly, trying to bring them closer to their zenith.

"Ch-Chanyeol…" Baekhyun stammers as he moves his head to the side to stare at his lover's face. Chanyeol opens his eyes, sharing an intense stare with the older he fastens his pace.

"I love you," Chanyeol husks.

Baekhyun smiles in a daze. "I love you too… ah!" His face screws up as his body shakes, thick, healthy white liquid spurting out of his cock, decorating his chest. He cries, feeling so sensitive as Chanyeol continues fucking into him. He does it harder and faster and deeper, the bed creaking desperately as if it was on the brink of breaking, until the younger finally comes, filling the heat with white liquid to the brim. He pulls out to spill on the bedsheets, then pushes back into Baekhyun to ride off their orgasm.

When they finally regain their senses, Baekhyun moves to seperate himself from Chanyeol's length. He moans a bit as come spills down his thighs. There's just so much that they even leak to the bed sheets.

Instead of getting grossed out by it, Baekhyun turns to face Chanyeol and puts an arm over his waist, oushing himself into his heat. Chanyeol giggles as he reaches out to grab the covers, covering their nakedness as he then wraps his arms around the older.

"I'm so happy," Baekhyun mutters. "I love you inside me so much. Do this to me more."

"Of course," Chanyeol says, amused at how wild Baekhyun is. "You spoil me with dates and gifts, let me spoil you in bed."

 


End file.
